Amor
by Maxalime
Summary: One-shot narrado por Dita. Su mas valioso y mayor descubrimiento.


-Amor…-

Pronuncio débilmente mientras aproximaba su mano a la feroz cabellera pelirroja que descansaba sobre la almohada.

-Me dicen que de eso naciste…-

Dita le miro con ternura, el rostro que acariciaba brillaba con la luz e inocencia de un ángel.

-Tan bello…-

Siguió acariciando suavemente cada pequeño detalle de la tez que dormía en un placido sueño enfrente de ella.

Tersa, suave y delicada.

Los rebeldes cabellos rojos iban y venían entre sus dedos y se mesclaban con ellos para luego escabullirse hábilmente.

Cada caricia penetraba amorosamente en el rostro del chico que estaba mimando, que inconscientemente sonreia.

-Eres tan pequeño…-pronuncio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el- querido mío, recuerdo con exactitud el día que llegaste a mi vida…-

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*FLASH BACK*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ese mismo día el me había dicho…

-Te amo Dita…-sus ojos brillaban y estaba llorando- De verdad, ahora se que significa.-

Dijo el lleno de una emoción infinita.

Pude haberle dicho "Yo también Alíen-san!!! "Abrazarme a el y vivir felizmente en una abandonada choza a media galaxia.

Pero nooooooO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tuve que decir.

-Hibiki…. ¡DUELE!-

Y el tuvo que decir…

-¿Qué?-

Y quedarse viendo mi espectáculo.

-Inhala ¡¡¡ Exhala¡¡ HIBIKI¡¡¡¡¡-

No es que no supiera que iba a pasar, al contrario ya estaba lista.

Pero mi acompañante tenia que ser….

Hibiki.

-WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Que hago?? Que hago???- y comenzó a correr por toda la casa.

Solo hasta que veinte minutos después, por fin llegue arrastrándome al teléfono pude tocar esperanza, llame a Duero.

-Tranquila, voy para allá- dijo y en menos del tiempo que tarde volver a colgar ya estaba al lado de mí.

-Vamos-

Cogió mi mano e ignorando a Hibiki salió de la casa conmigo siguiéndolo.

Llegamos al hospital.

El me dio las indicaciones necesarias para una:

"Labor de parto"

O

"Misión ensangrentada"

Yo mire a Duero con duda.

-¿Y de verdad saldrá un ser humano?-

-Por supuesto- me dijo sonriente.-uno de ti y Hibiki-

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Algo mío y de Hibiki.

No suena nada mal.

-Esta bien-dije y Duero comenzó.

Me pusieron una mascara y contaron…

-1, 2, 3,…..-

Ya no pude saber más.

Me quede dormida.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-Felicidades Dita-

Unas voces me llamaban antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos.

-Es un hermoso niño-

Duero me miraba sonriente señalando una ventana y a través de ella estaba Hibiki cargando de forma torpe a un bebe.

-Mi bebe…-

Mi corazón se acelero y mis ojos se llenaron de aquel doloroso pero en este caso, placentero liquido transparente.

-Si Dita- Me dijo el joven doctor tratando de convencerme.

-Felicidades- me dijo Parnef acercándose con mi bebe en brazos.

-….-

*_*_*_*_*F.F.B.*_*_*_*_*

-Apenas y te pude cargar- dije sonriendo bobamente acordándome de ese dia.-pero lo hice mejor que Hibiki, definitivamente.-suelto una leve risa –parecía que estaba haciendo tortillas.-

-Ryuk…-

Me acerco para besar tu pálida frente.

Y en lo que menos me doy cuenta que quedo enredada en un profundo sueño.

Me sumo a ti, me quedo dormida.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

-Hola Dita-

Unos profundos ojos azules me reciben.

-Hibiki, hola-

Tú me sonríes, tan inoportunamente como siempre pero tan cálido y sincero.

-Buenos días- pronuncias acariciando mi pelo.

-Buenos días- te respondo la sonrisa.

-¿Y Ryuk?-

Cada vez que despierto tengo la necesidad de saber que esta bien y eso tú lo sabes.

Aunque crees que exagero me indicas la sala y con un suspiro de exasperación me guías a ella.

-Allí esta-señalas el sofá que yo cuidaba antes de que llegaras y encima de el _nuestro_ hijo –lo vi tan cómodo que no quise moverlo.-me dices sonriente.

Me acerco al susodicho mueble.

Sigue durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Me siento enfrente de el y Hibiki repite el acto.

Apenas mis dedos habían rozado el pelo brillante y revuelto cuando unos ojos azules brillantes como la más fina estrella me miraban solo a mí.

-Buen día _mama_-

Y eso basto para que me llenara de emoción.

Ryuk no me decía eso tan seguido ni yo tampoco le decía tan seguido _hijo_.

-Buen día _Amor_-

Le decía _Amor_.

Su segundo nombre.

Por que para mi eso era.

El fue algo nuevo en mi vida como mi _amor_ por Hibiki.

Algo que no conocía y que ahora no podría vivir sin el.

-Deja de llamarme así-dijo el con un bochorno.

Pero basto una mirada de su madre para que sonriera rendido.

-Esta bien- agrego-después de todo ese nombre lo escogiste tú.-

-Si-

-No se mato escogiéndolo-agrego Hibiki uniéndose a la conversación.

-Por supuesto que no, ese ya te pertenecía-

Fui correspondida con dos cálidas sonrisas.

_Ryuk Amor Tokkai Lievely._

El nombre del fruto de su tesoro más preciado y apenas descubierto.

_Amor._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hola!!_

_Aquí la loca autora_

_n.n_

_A mi me gusto_

_jeje_

_Me inspiro mi primito cuando dormía, me contagio y me dormí, al despertar ya tenia esta idea._

_Jajaja_

_GRAX PRIMO!!!_

_Que sin quererlo me inspiro._

_TKMMMM!!! LUIS!!!_

_n.n_

_Saludos._

_Arigato por leer._

_=)_


End file.
